The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, and more particularly, to outboard motors including propulsion units which are steerable and tiltable. Still more particularly, the invention relates to arrangements for retaining such propulsion units in a substantially tilted position to facilitate travel of a boat mounted outboard motor along a highway.